6 Ninjas
by alexxxa
Summary: the three boys meet three new girls. COMPLETE!
1. Moving In!

The Three Ninja's fanfic

Summary: 3 girls moved to California with their mother and made new friends. Colt/Kimiko.

First Chapter: Moving In!

"This place is really cool, huh?" said Ashley Blake, AKA Ayumi, the youngest one, who is 12 years old.

"Yeah, I can't wait to go to the city!" replied Kimberly Blake, AKA Kimiko, the 2nd oldest, who is 14 years old.

"Why not we ask Mum if we could go now? I'm so excited!" said Rebecca, AKA Rika, the oldest one, who is 15 years old.

"Don't you think you should unpack first? And besides, Mr. Mori is coming for dinner later. You girls should help out." Replied Mrs. Blake.

"Oh, man… Mum, please! Can we just go? Only for a few minutes!" said Kimiko.

"Alright. Be careful alright?" continued Mrs. Blake before they left.

They took their bikes, threw their bags inside the house, and cycled to the city.

Meanwhile, at the Douglass's place…

"Mum, why do we have to go visit our neighbor! Can't they just come for dinner?" asked Colt.

"Now, now, Colt. You better be nice to them, alright? Its their first time being in California." Mrs. Douglass replied.

Mrs. Blake was outside, carrying her bags in the house until Mrs. Douglass greeted her.

"Hello! You must be our new neighbour! I'm Sarah Douglass." Mrs. Douglass said.

"Oh, hello! I'm Cyndi Blake. A pleasure to meet you!" replied Mrs. Blake, giving a smile.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your unpacking moment…" she continued.

"Oh, it's alright! My kids just left. They went to cycle around…" replied Mrs. Blake.

"Oh, ya! These are my sons! This is Samuel, Jeffery, and Michael. But you can call them Rocky, Colt and Tum-Tum. " She said.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Blake." They greeted.

"Nice to meet you too. My three girls are not at home right now…" said Mrs. Blake.

"Girls?" asked Colt.

"Yeah, girls. But you don't have to worry. They're all into ninja, skateboarding, biking, all those boys' stuffs." Replied Mrs. Blake, laughing.

"Did you mention ninja, Mrs. Blake?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah, ninja." She replied.

"Cool! We do ninja too!" said Tum-Tum.

"Really? That's great. I'm sure you'll love my girls…" replied Mrs. Blake.

After chatting, the Douglass's returned home, while the three girls came home.

Mrs. Blake told them everything about Mrs. Douglass and her boys.

"Well, they sound friendly." Replied Rika.

"So, when do we start school?" asked Kimiko.

"Tomorrow, of course." Replied Mrs. Blake.

"WHAT? No way! That's so early." Replied Kimiko.

"I don't think so. Well, its 10pm already. Time to go to bed! You'll unpack tomorrow right after you return from school. Goodnight girls." said Mrs. Blake and left their room.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow…!" said Ayumi.

"As if I want to." Replied Kimiko, and they went to sleep.


	2. School Sucks Biggy

A/N: r&r!

The next day, they woke up extra early and headed for school.

They parked their bikes and headed to their classrooms separately.

The first person was Rika who got introduced in class, duh.

The next one was Kimiko. She was having trouble understanding the class.

"Hey, I'm Kimberly from Australia. I moved in California yesterday. And I'm glad that I'm here. Yeah, sorta." She said.

"Thank you Kimberly, now please take a seat next to Chloe." Replied her teacher, Mrs. Cayne.

"Don't mind me asking, but who is Chloe?" asked Kimiko.

"Oh sorry! I forgot you're new! Chloe, please stand up." Replied Mrs. Cayne.

Once Kimiko settled down, Chloe introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Chloe. Nice to meet you." She said, smiling.

"I'm Kimiko... I mean, Kimberly… Yeah." Kimiko replied.

"I know. Sorry about Mrs. Cayne. She's very forgetful at times." Said Chloe.

Kimiko laughed.

"So, you wanna join me for lunch later?" asked Chloe.

"Sure…" replied Kimiko, taking her books out.

Chloe was really friendly, with long hazel hair. She helped Kimiko in most of the classes and introduced her to her friends.

"Who is that, Chloe?" asked Kimiko, pointing at Colt.

"That's Jeffery. Doesn't really like to hang out with girls. But there are quite a few girls who adores him." She replied.

Kimberly laughed.

"Is anything the matter, Kimberly?" asked Mrs.Cayne.

"Oh, no Mrs. Cayne. Everything's… Fine…" she replied.

"I bet she'd understand the first concept you're talking about Mrs. Cayne. How about asking her the answers for the next concept?" said Sheryl, one of the classmates.

"That's a good idea, Sheryl. C'mon up, Kimberly." Replied Mrs. Cayne.

"Oh, no… It's okay… I can manage with Chloe…" continued Kimberly.

"Is Lil' Kimmy afraid of standing in front of the class…?" asled Sheryl.

"Bitch." Muttered Kimberly. "Fine." She continued, rolling her eyes at Sheryl.

Sheryl stuck out her leg so that Kimberly would trip, but she didn't fell for that.

"Nice try." Said Kimberly, giving a fake smile and headed for the whiteboard.

After writing the answers, she returned to her seat.

"Good, Kimberly! You understand!" replied Mrs. Cayne.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cayne. I couldn't have done it without Sheryl volunteering for me." Said Kimberly, while Chloe laughed.

Soon, it was lunch.

"I hate that Sheryl! She's so bitchy!" said Kimberly, stomping her legs to the cafeteria.

"She's a cheerleader, and stuff. You know… Stuck with her oh-so-hunky Darren. So gross." replied one of Chloe's friends, Natalie.

Suddenly, Kimberly accidentally bumped into Sheryl.

"Oh, it's you. Freshmen." Replied Sheryl. Next to her, was Darren, and his gang, with some cheerleaders.

"Oh, a freshmen huh? Then you should be nice, Sheryl…" said Darren.

Kimberly rolled her eyes and said, "Move over."

"Make me. Besides, you haven't say sorry to me." Sheryl continued.

"Well, sorry. Now, move over." She replied.

"Oh, Chloe, didn't you teach Lil' Kimmy how to apologize to me?" asked Sheryl.

Chloe growled.

"I said I was sorry!" continued Kimiko.

"Hey! Don't you dare shout at her!" said Darren.

"Oh ya? What you gonna do to me huh?" continued Kimiko, pushing Darren.

"Kimiko!"

It was Rika and Ayumi with their new friends, Rocky, Colt, and Tum-Tum. (Strange huh, that Colt didn't make friends with Kimiko? LOL)

"Oh, another bunch of losers…" replied Sheryl.

"You're really asking for it, huh? Alright, if this is the way you want it!" said Kimiko, clenching her fist.

"Kim, don't!" said Chloe.

"HEY! Don't you dare!" said Darren, blocking her from Sheryl.

"What's wrong Sheryl? Need your whiny boyfriend to protect you? Hah! Coward!" said Kimiko.

"Why you punk…" continued Darren, clenching his fist and looked like he was going to punch Kimiko but Colt stopped him.

"Not you again." Replied Darren.

"Leave her alone." Said Colt.

"Oh ya? Well, how about we play? Two on two now! If you win, we won't disturb you. If we win, we'll disturb you as much as we want! Deal?" asked Darren.

"Deal." Said Colt, and they headed for the basketball court.

So, it was Kimiko and Colt against Darren and Sheryl.

The first round, Kimiko passed the ball to Colt and he scored. Then, Colt dribbled the ball, and passed to Kimiko but was blocked by Darren and he fell, but Kimiko managed to get the ball and she scored.

Sheryl grabbed the ball from Kimiko and passed to Darren. Kimiko jumped over him, snatching the ball and scored another one.

Soon, Colt and Kimiko won. They won the deal.

Darren, Sheryl and their gang left the basketball court.

"Wow. You're really good at basketball!" Said Tum-Tum.

"Thanks! Sorry and you are…?" asked Kimiko.

"Michael, but you can call me Tum-Tum. My ninja name. These are my brothers." Said Tum-Tum.

"Oh, hi!" said Kimiko.

"I'm Samuel, AKA Rocky, your sister told me all about you. So guess we're ninjas too huh?" asked Rocky.

"Oh, haha! Yeah. Cool, I guess." She replied.

"Mum's going to get mad once she heard that you got into a fight." Said Rika.

"Oh well… Wasn't my fault… Sheryl started it… She's such a wimp." Said Kimiko.

"Yeah. You were great just now in class. You're the first girl to fight back Sheryl. She would always tell Darren everything if she got bullied." Said Colt.

"Thanks. Oh ya, thanks again for just now too." Replied Kimiko.

"No problem. I'm Jeffery, but you can call me Colt." Said Colt.

"Kimberly, AKA Kimiko." Replied Kimiko.

Then the bell rung.

"Well, we have to go back to class now! See you later!" said Kimiko, and she left with her sisters.

"Hey, Rocky. You know something?" asked Tum-Tum.

"What?" asked Rocky.

"Colt loves Kimiko. Colt loves Kimiko." Replied Tum-Tum.

"Shut up, Tum-Tum!" said Colt, while Rocky laughed.

Kimiko's next class was English. She came in class late, because she had trouble finding Chloe and the class too.

Mr. Brown was in charge of the English class, so he didn't really mind that Kimiko was late in class since she's new.

As usual, she sat beside Chloe and nearby her gang. Colt was not sitting far off too. She could see a clear view of him.

"So… I wonder who got kicked in the arse during basketball huh…" said Chloe, writing some notes.

"(Laughs) Aw, it's nothing Chloe… Kinda fun though kicking that woman's ass." Replied Kimiko.

"God Kim, you're so mean!" said Chloe, imitating Sheryl's voice.

Kimiko laughed.

Soon, after school, the girls cycled home with the boys.

"So, how did you get into a fight with that girl, Kim?" asked Ayumi.

"Started out in class. She's just being bitchy and was asking for it. So I gave it to her." Kimiko replied.

"Well, whatever it is, I just hope she wont do it again or else you'll be in deep shit man." Said Rocky.

"Why?" asked Kimiko.

"Why? Your mum will have to go down to the school! And you'll embarrass yourself like hell!" replied Tum-Tum.

"Well, it wasn't THAT bad when I got suspended in school last year." Replied Kimiko.

"Suspended! Whoa! What are you man?" asked Colt.

"A troublemaker all the way I suppose." Said Rika, laughing.

"Hah! Oh, ya. You should have seen her LATEST prank! My all time favorite. She went to put jelly, bananas and nutella all over the principals' seat! God! And the principal's face was like…(Laughs) I can't stop laughing…" continued Ayumi.

The rest laughed.

"Wow, you're really daring, Kimiko." Said Tum-Tum.

"Of course, I'm a ninja after all…" replied Kimiko.

"So, who trained you guys for ninja?" asked Colt.

"Mr. Mori Tanaka, one of our dad's friend. He's just like our grandpa. A really nice man he is." Said Rika.

"Mori Tanaka? That's our grandpa!" replied Rocky.

"Really! Cool! Then… we're related… right?" asked Ayumi.

"There ARE some sorts of connections I suppose…" said Colt.

Soon, they reached their house.

"I had a blast in school just now. Thanks for everything guys!" said Kimiko and went in.

"See you girls tomorrow!" said Rocky and they went in.


	3. Some Visitors

**thanx to X-RAIDER for ure review! **

Chapter 3: Some Visitors

Meanwhile, back at the Blake's house, the girls were watching television.

"So, did anything interesting happened in school today…?" asked Mrs. Blake.

"Oh, no! Nothing interesting. Nope, nothing at all." Replied Kimiko.

"Oh, alright then. Listen, Mr. Mori said that there'll be ninja training for you girls next week, when school closes." Continued Mrs. Blake.

"What! But we just started school! And I'm enjoying it!" said Rika.

"Of course you are… You're always clinging onto Rocky…" laughed Ayumi.

Rika rolled her eyes.

"Well, its closing now. Rocky? Isn't he one of our neigbor's?" Replied Mrs. Blake.

"Yeah! Can't believe I'm enjoying school and its going to close. Shucks!" replied Rika.

"God, they're pissing me off… Well, look on the Brightside. There'll be training for us!" said Kimiko.

"Has anyone seen my jellybeans? It's missing…" replied Ayumi.

"Why would anyone take your jellybeans?" asked Kimiko.

"Well, cos it's delicious! DUH!" replied Ayumi.

"You're lame!" said Kimiko.

Ayumi jumped on the couch and sit on Kimiko.

"Gerroff me brat!" said Kimiko.

"Not a single chance!" replied Ayumi.

"Girls, please behave... I'm going to work now. Rebecca, take care of your sisters and don't let them break anything in this house and don't get into any trouble, Kim, or I'll have to ground you." Said Mrs. Blake.

"Fine…" mumbled Kimiko after Ayumi got off her.

Then, Mrs. Blake left.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Kim, did you order pizza?" asked Rika.

"No, why would I?" said Kimiko with a frown.

"Cos you always left Rika to pay the bill? Duh." Replied Ayumi.

"Oh, right. But I didn't order one today. Mum hid the pizza number from me." Said Kimiko.

Rika opened the door.

There was three men outside.

"Yes? May I help you?" asked Rika.

"Uh, yeah. May I know where are the Blake's house?" the first man said.

"Oh, this is the Blake's house. Why?" asked Rika.

The first men turned to the 2nd one and then to the third one. Then he pushed Rika in the house and grabbed her.

"Let me go!" said Rika.

Kimiko and Ayumi heard what happened and rushed to the front.

"Get the other two, Simon, Ben!" said the first men, Sandy. (Lame names rite! LOL! Only temp. tho.)

"Who are these people!" asked Ayumi.

"I don't know, Yumi but they don't look like pizza mens!" said Kimiko and kicked Simon's butt.

Ayumi kicked Ben's stomach and punch him in the nose.

Rika grabbed Sandy's hand and threw him at the ground.

Kimiko and Ayumi ran to Rika.

"You alright, Rika?" asked Kimiko.

"Yeah, c'mon. Get in the room now!" said Rika, and they rushed up.

Once they're in the room, they locked the door.

"Who are these people?" asked Ayumi.

"I don't know. I think we should call Mum!" replied Kimiko.

"Good idea!" said Rika, and picked up the phone.

"Guess what? Phone's dead!" replied Rika.

"Great! Now, what!" asked Ayumi.

"Now, what! Let's kick their butt! That's that!" replied Kimiko.

They each grabbed a bat and went outside.

Meanwhile, at the Douglass's place, Rocky just realized that he was supposed to help Rika with her homework, so he went over. But to his horror, he saw the house in a mess and called his brothers over.

They opened the door and heard screaming's.

"What is going on here?" asked Colt.

"I don't know…" replied Rocky.

"Ayumi! Kimiko! Rika!" screamed Tum-Tum.

Then they saw that the girls were kicking butts.

"Who are these people!" asked Colt.

"I don't know! But let's give them a hand!" replied Tum-Tum.

Suddenly, they heard a gun shot.

"Everybody freeze! Or I'll shoot her!" said Simon, placing the gun on Kimiko's forehead.

Everybody froze including Ben and Sandy.

"Not you two fools!" replied Simon.

"Oh, right!" said Ben and they both went over.

"Now, I'm going to ask you one question… Where is your dad's money…?" asked Simon.

"What money…?" asked Rika.

"Don't act like you don't know!" replied Sandy.

"Better answer my question or else she's going to be dead!" said Simon.

"Don't shoot! Its… Its… In… The… Kitchen…! Yeah, kitchen!" replied Ayumi.

"Kitchen? What kind of a place is it to hide your money there?" asked Ben.

"Ben, go to the kitchen and check!" said Simon, not letting Kimiko go.

"Let me go! You fat jerk!" said Kimiko.

"Fat? Hey! I lost 5 kg last week ok!" said Simon.

"Do I look like I even care!" asked Kimiko, struggling.

"Oh, alright, Miss-I-Don't-Care! Then I'll make you look like you care!" said Simon, looking like he's gonna shoot Kimiko.

"NO! DON'T!" replied Colt.

Then Simon looked at him.

"What are you? (Pause) Romeo saving Juliet?" asked Simon.

Then they heard Ben's voice.

"I can't find it!" said Ben.

"Liar liar pants on fire… looks like we have to bring Miss-I-don't-care home… (Goes down the stairs) Don't move! Or I'll shoot her!" replied Simon.

Everyone froze.

The three men went out and threw Kimiko in their van.

Kimiko banged the door.

"GET ME OUT!" she screamed.

"Kimiko!" shouted Rika.

"Oh shit! We should have murderlize them just now!" replied Tum-Tum as they watched the van become smaller and smaller.

"You don't get it Tum! If we murderlize them, Kimiko would be dead by now!" said Colt.

"I took down their plate number. C'mon, let's call the police!" said Rocky.


	4. Kimiko is Kidnapped

**Chapter 4: Kimiko's Kidnapped!**

They immediately went in the house and called the police and told them everything.

Mrs. Blake came within a few minutes.

"What happened?" she asked.

"They took Kim! They also said something about Dad's money…" replied Ayumi.

"Oh no…" said Mrs. Blake, biting her lips.

"Why Mum? What did they want?" asked Rika.

"I can't tell you… I promised Dad that I'll keep it forever…" replied Mrs. Blake.

"C'mon Mum! This is serious! You have to tell us! Or else Kim will be in deep trouble!" said Ayumi.

"Well… (Pause) your dad actually work with them and owes them money… and... when Dad didn't pay him, he was killed… so now they're after us…" replied Mrs. Blake.

"He was killed? I thought Dad died in a car accident!" said Rika.

"I was suppose to lie for your Dad's sake. I know I shouldn't have kept it from you girls… I'm really sorry…" replied Mrs. Blake.

"We understand, Mum. Now, we have to find Kimiko…" said Rika.

Once the police came, they told them everything and they traced the van's plate number.

It was located an old mansion.

Meanwhile, Kimiko was freaking out.

"What is this place!" screamed Kimiko, struggling.

"Ah… Welcome Kimberly Ann Marie Blake… How's your daddy…? Chris Blake, right…?" asked a man.

"How do you know me? Who are you? How do you know my dad's name? Where am I?" asked Kimiko.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Albert… I'm your father's good friend… REALLY good friend…" replied Albert and laughed. "Simon! Ben! Sandy! Lock her up at the basement!"

"What do you want from me!" asked Kimiko.

"You don't know what I want? Well your mother surely knows… he knows me perfectly well just like he knows your father…" said Albert, and the three men immediately dragged Kimiko in the cabin and locked her in.

Kimiko banged the door.

"Let me out you jerks!" she screamed.

Albert got irritated and went in the basement.

"Listen here, you see this gun? If you make one more noise I'm going to shoot you dead! Get it?" asked Albert.

"Then you'll be sent to prison for many many many gazillion years, oh, even worse! You'll be sentenced to death!" replied Kimiko, snorting.

"Alright. It's fine with me if you wanna play some games." Said Albert, turned around and hit her in the neck and she fainted.

Meanwhile, Rika, Ayumi, Rocky, Colt and Tum-Tum were planning how to get in that mansion.

"Ok, how about you guys distract those people at the front and I'll go find Kimiko?" asked Colt.

"Ok, but be careful Colt." Replied Rika as they watched Colt sneaked in from the backyard.

"I don't think he should go alone." Said Ayumi.

"C'mon, we ALL know that he wants to be the super hero for Kim…" replied Tum-Tum.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Rika.

"You mean you guys have no clue at all?" said Rocky.

"About what?" asked Rika.

"Colt never praise any girl before, nor team up with any girl for some match against his arch enemy and stuff. And he's been talking about Kim a LOT." Replied Tum-Tum.

"You're so dead when Colt heard you say this." Said Rocky. "Colt can manage on his own."

Meanwhile, Colt sneaked in the backyard and climbed the mansion. (Strange how he can do that huh? Its ninjitsu! Lol XD)

He went in the house and searched for Kimiko but couldn't find her.

Then he overheard Albert and those three men talking.

Rocky, Rika, Tum-Tum and Ayumi went in and distract them.

"_I've went everywhere but Kim's nowhere in sight! Where could she be…" _ thought Colt.

Suddenly, he turned around and saw a door. He tried to open it but it was locked.

"_Kim must be in here!" _thought Colt.

"Kimiko! Are you in here! Kim! Kim!" he screamed but there were no response at all.

Colt kicked the door and it fell open and he spotted Kimiko lying down on the floor.

"Kim! (Runs over to Kimiko) Oh shit. What the hell happened!" he said.

He brought her out of the house but was stopped by ninjas surrounding him.

Then everyone went out including Rocky, Rika, Tum-Tum and Ayumi and Albert.

"What happened to Kim?" asked Rika.

"I don't know. She was in this state when I found her. Shoot. Who are these people?" Colt asked.

Just as they were about to start fighting, police came.

"Everybody freeze! (Pause) Except you kids!" said the police men.

"Oh my goodness! Kim! Kim! Wake up!" said Mrs. Blake as she approached to Colt and Kimiko.


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home**

Kimiko was sent home and a doctor came. Albert and his ninja's were arrested. (Simple huh?)

They were told that Kimiko fainted because she had headache and got hit in the neck badly by Albert, so there were nothing serious at all.

Soon after, Kimiko woke up with everyone surrounding him.

"What the hell happened…? (Pause) Albert! He…" said Kimiko but Mrs. Blake cut her off.

"He's arrested already, you don't have to worry. And I want to apologize because I got you kids into this… you kids mustn't do this again…" said Mrs. Blake.

"C'mon, Mum! Then why do you think ninja training is for?" asked Rika.

"That I'll let Mr. Mori explain" she replied. "I'm going to make you porridge. You rest here alright and don't go anywhere. Rika, make sure your sister here stays put."

"Alrightey…" replied Rika.

"So… How are you?" asked Colt.

"Much better." Replied Kimiko.

"Oooo… Why not you kiss her Colt? Then she'll feel extremely better…!" said Tum-Tum.

"Shut up Tum!" replied Colt, looking frustrated but embarrassed.

"What is he talking about?" asked kimiko.

"Oh, nothing! He's just… Crazy…" replied Colt, while the rest laughed.

"Oh, right." Replied Kimiko, confused.

"Well, you should thank someone for saving you, you know…" said Rika.

Ayumi whistled.

"That'll be…?" asked Kimiko.

Ayumi slapped her forehead.

"Oh Romeo, don't let me die! Hurry find me before I faint… Oh no! Romeo oh Romeo…!" said Ayumi, dramatically and they laughed except Colt.

"Romeo…? Who is… (Pause) Colt?" asked Kimiko, looking at him.

"Duh! You're dumber than I thought!" replied Rika.

"Oh, hah! Thanks Colt! I owe you one!" said Kimiko.

"That's it! 'Thanks Colt I owe you one!' That's it! No hug? No kiss?" asked Ayumi.

"Yeah, we all know that Colt is dying for a kiss from you!" said Tum-Tum.

"Tum-Tum, shut up!" replied Colt.

"Tum-Tum… You've been talking since just now… Let me talk now. Oh wait! Guess what Tum!" asked Rocky.

"What?" said Tum-Tum.

"Colt loves Kimiko! Colt loves Kimiko!" said Rocky and all of them joined in except Kimiko and Colt.

Then Mrs. Blake entered their room.

"Oh, boys. Your mother is looking for you. She's downstairs now." Said Mrs. Blake.

"Oh, we'll be right there, Mrs. Blake." Replied Rocky.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow then!" said Tum-Tum.

"Yeah, 8am outside our garage alright?" asked Rocky.

"No problem. Thanks guys!" said Rika.

"For everything." Continued Ayumi, smiling.

"No problem. See ya!" said Tum-Tum and they left.


	6. The truth was out!

Chapter 6: The truth was out

Once they left, Kimiko asked her sisters, "What was that all about?"

"What was what?" asked Ayumi.

"The 'Colt loves Kimiko'?" she asked.

"Oh! THAT. (Laughs) Well, should we tell Ayumi?" asked Rika.

"Nah! Don't think so!" replied Ayumi.

"C'mon! Stop fooling around man…" said Kimiko.

"Ok, ok. We hint that… Colt likes you!" replied Rika.

"Colt likes me? What the hell? But you do realize that… Jake… You know…" said Kimiko.

"Oh my god! That's terrible! Dump him then…" replied Ayumi.

"Are you nuts! I love him and he loves me!" said Kimiko.

"Really? What proof do you have he loves you? He didn't even call for the past few days before we moved out!" replied Rika.

"What do you know…?" asked Kimiko, folding her arms.

"He doesn't love you. That's what I know. And if I were you, I'd go for Colt!" replied Ayumi.

"Go ahead then! I don't care!" said Kimiko.

"Too bad I can't! I'm sticking with Tum-Tum." Replied Ayumi.

There was silence until Kimiko snorted.

"What!" asked Ayumi.

"Good for you, Ayumi." Replied Rika.

"C'mon Kim… We'll be staying here for eternity… Well, maybe only years… And Jake is so far from here… He doesn't even bother calling you… Sending you letters…" said Ayumi.

Kimiko ignored them and hid under the blanket.

"Stubborn as usual." Said Rika.

"_Well, maybe they're right. But I still love Jake no matter what! Well, right? Of course I do! He's been there for me when I need him and stuff… Yeah, right! Admit you like Colt, Kimberly! ADMIT! ADMIT! ADMIT before its too late you dummy!" _Kimiko thought.


	7. Kimiko's and Colt's Fights

**Chapter 7: Kimiko and Colt fights **

The next day, the girls met with the boys outside the garage at 8am.

Once they met up, they cycled to school.

Kimiko was cycling. Well, was day dreaming and wondering if the girls said yesterday were true about Jake or not.

She got blown away and didn't realize a truck coming her way.

"Kim!" screamed Rika.

"Kim, move over you ass!" continued Ayumi.

"Kim!" screamed Tum-Tum.

But she couldn't hear them. By then the truck was getting closer and closer.

Colt stopped her and they were lucky enough the truck stop right on time.

Kimiko then snapped out of it.

"What happened?" asked Kimiko, looking at the truck.

"What were you doing back there! You almost got killed by a truck, Kim!" replied Colt.

"Oh, I did? Oh! Yeah, I did. Sorry." Said Kimiko apologizing to the driver of the truck.

"Be careful kids! You should cycle down the path not the road! You're lucky your friend here saved you." The driver said and drove.

Ayumi and Tum-Tum whistled.

"Are you alright, Kim? You look a bit… dreamy…" replied Colt.

"Yeah. Let's get to school…" said Kimiko, cycling.

"You owe Colt two!" replied Ayumi, behind.

"Is she alright?" asked Colt.

"Well, I think it's about Jake… I mean…" said Rika.

"Jake? Who's Jake…?" asked Colt.

"Oh no one. Nope. No one." Replied Rika.

"C'mon, tell me!" said Colt.

"He's Kimiko's boyfriend. Well, yeah. I think so. Not sure now." Replied Rika. "But DON'T tell her I tell you that."

"Boyfriend?" asked Colt.

"Yeah, sorry. But I told her to dump him already. So no worries yeah!" replied Rika and cycled with Rocky.

Colt was shocked.

Once they reached school, Colt hurried to his locker.

"Wow, I never seen Colt so eager to get to school!" said Tum-Tum.

"Yeah, me too… Wonder what's up with him…" replied Rocky.

"Yeah… I wonder too…" said Rika.

"_BAD idea of telling Colt! GAH! It's all my fault! Wham." _Thought Rika.

"What's wrong with Colt?" asked Kimiko.

"I…I…I…I don't know…" replied Rika.

"You're stuttering. Did you tell him anything you're not suppose to?" asked Kimiko.

"No! Why… Why… Would I?" asked Rika, half laughing.

"Then why are you stuttering?" asked Kimiko.

"Yeah, usually if you've done something wrong you'd stutter." Said Ayumi.

"Something wrong…? No… What the hell would I say something wrong…?" asked Rika.

"Rika… What exactly did you tell Colt?" said Kimiko.

"Nothing! Really… (Pause) ok fine! I told him about… about… Jake…" replied Rika.

"You what!" asked Kimiko.

"I'm really sorry! It just… It just… spilled!" replied Rika.

"Oh, great! Next minute I want to dump Jake and then Colt gets frustrated about this! Darn it!" said Kimiko.

"Well, I'm sure Colt will understand it. Why not you talk to him?" asked Ayumi.

"Well, I could give it a try." Replied Kimiko.

Soon, everyone went in their classrooms.

Kimiko hurried to her table which was next to Chloe.

"Hey Kim." Said Chloe.

"Hey." Replied Kimiko.

"What's wrong?" asked Chloe.

"Nothing… Nothing… Nope… Nothing's wrong… Not a single thing… Nope… (Looks at Chloe's what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-her look) Alright! Fine! It's about… About…"

Before Kimiko could finish, Mrs. Cayne entered the classroom.

"Tell me the details later!" said Chloe and she sat back at her seat.

"Ok, class. Our principal, Mr. Romano, has suggested for a Homecoming Dance at the end of next week. And everyone should attend, unless they have a valid reason." Said Mrs. Cayne.

"What? I've got a zit on my forehead! I can't go looking like that next week!" said Sheryl, interrupting.

"Wow, that's valid." Said Kimiko and everyone laughed.

"Haha. Very funny, Kimberly." Replied Sheryl, rolling her eyes.

"Well, if you have a zit, you should ask the doctor for a medical certificate, Sheryl." Said Mrs. Cayne and the whole class laughed.

"Fine!" replied Sheryl.

"But Mrs. Cayne, what's the reason for this entire dance?" asked one of the classmate.

"Well, Mr. Romano said that it's just for… erm… how do I put it… lets say it's the last week of school and stuff… something like that... you know…" replied Mrs. Cayne.

"A homecoming dance for the last week of school? How lame is that!" whispered Chloe to Kimiko.

"Yeah! I was thinking of the same thing too!" replied Kimiko.

"So, how about we skip it?" asked Natalie.

"Are you mad! I don't want to miss on the food, music, boys!" whispered Christine, one of their friends.

"Cheese! Is that WHY you want to go to the Homecoming dance?" asked Kimiko.

"Duh!" replied Christine.

"Hey, I bet I know who Kim's going to go with…" said Chloe.

"Really? WHO?" asked Natalie.

"Jeffery Douglass!" replied Chloe whispering.

"What! That's… That's… Crazy!" said Kimiko.

"Is there something you girls want to share at the back?" asked Mrs. Cayne.

"Oh… Uh, no… Nothing Mrs. Cayne…" replied Chloe.

"As I was saying…" said Mrs. Cayne and continued.

Soon it was lunch.

"So, Kim, what is it that you want to tell me just now?" asked Chloe.

"Oh, uh… Later… I gotta talk to my sisters… See you in English class!" replied Kimiko and went up to her sisters.

"Hey Ayumi, what's up?" asked Kimiko, waiting for her to close her locker.

"Hey, I was just heading to the cafeteria. Wanna come along? Rika told me to wait for her at our usual table." Replied Ayumi.

"Sure." Said Kimiko.

"So, have you talked to Colt yet?" asked Ayumi while they were walking to the cafeteria.

"That's the problem. Nope. Didn't get any chance at all in class just now." Replied Kimiko.

Suddenly she bumped into someone. It was Colt.

"Oh! Sorry, Colt! I didn't realize you were there." Said Kimiko, helping him pick his books up.

"Oh it's alright. Next time, day dream about your Jake at the right time." Said Colt putting on a fake smile.

"What? What makes you think I'm thinking about Jake? What's wrong with you, Colt?" asked Kimiko.

"You! You know what? I hate all this! I hate you, I hate everything about you! I should have ignored you all the time and let you die in that Albert's place!" replied Colt.

"Oh, yeah! (Throws his book) Nobody asked you to save me at the first place!" said Kimiko.

"Well then that's a lesson learnt for me to learn! Never save a betrayer! You can just let her rot and die!" replied Colt and stormed off.

"Betrayer? When did I even betray him!" asked Kimiko.

"Whoa, chill Kim… He's just having a rough time…" replied Ayumi.

"Rough time my foot." Mumbled Kimiko and they walked to the cafeteria.

"_He's a dumb ass! All boys are the same! JERKS! ARGH! I shouldn't have fallen for him at the first place! Dammit." _Thought Kimiko.

Once they reached there, Kimiko saw Colt sitting next to Tum-Tum, Rocky and Rika.

"You know what, Ayumi? I think I'm going to sit with Chloe for today. See you after school!" said Kimiko and hurried to Chloe's table.

Ayumi was confused.

"Hey Ayumi! I saved you a pudding." Said Tum-Tum.

Ayumi then settled down next to him.

"Where's Kim? I thought she was with you." Said Rika taking a btie from her apple.

"Well, she WAS. Until something happened and she decided to sit with Chloe." Replied Ayumi, looking at Colt.

Their eyes were then on Colt.

"What?" asked Colt.

"What did you do to her Colt?" asked Rocky.

"She started it." Replied Colt.

"What EXACTLY did you do Colt?" asked Rocky.

"Why not you ask her!" said Colt.

"C'mon Colt, we all wanna help…" replied Tum-Tum.

"Did you mention anything about Jake?" asked Rika.

"Y…Ya… I just can't help it!" replied Colt.

"Oh great. Kim's gonna be really upset…" said Ayumi.

For the rest of the lunch, everyone was silence except for Ayumi and Tum-Tum who was chewing loudly until the bell rang.

"Well, guess we'll see you guys later." Said Rocky.

"Yeah, sure. Wait at the basketball court after school alright." Replied Ayumi.

"Alright, see ya!" they said and went to their separate classrooms.

Meanwhile, Kimiko told Chloe everything and she was shocked Colt said that to her.

"Wow! One minute you're friends and the next minute you guys are enemies? Sheesh!" said Chloe.

"Gee Chloe. You made me feel WAY better now." Replied Kimiko.

"Oh! Sorry!" said Chloe.

"It's okay. I'm in no mood already…" sighed Kimiko.

"Relax man… Well, maybe you're better off without him! (Looks at Kimiko rolling her eyes and sighed heavily) Ooookay. Maybe not." Replied Chloe.

"Seriously, I feel like just… just… smacking his head! Damn it!" said Kimiko.

Then they entered the classroom.

Chloe kept on cheering Kimiko up but to no success at all.

Then Mr. Brown entered the classroom.

"Kimberly, there's someone in the office who wants to see you." Said Mr. Brown.

"Don't worry, I'll write down the notes for you." Said Chloe.

"Thanks Chloe. You're the best." Replied Kimiko.

Kimiko hurried down the office.

She was shocked to see…

A/N: Yay! Keep all tha reviews comin in orite! Haha, I know I update pretty fast. Actually, im workin on the last few chapters. So yeah. Hope you all love it! )) so just give me a day or two to finish up aite! Thnx!


	8. Bad Timing? Maybe Yes!

**Chapter 8: Bad timing!**

"Jake !"

"Hey, that's not the way to greet your boyfriend!" said Jake and hugged Kimiko.

"What… What are you doing here…?" asked Kimiko.

"To see you of course! I lied to my parents said that I got a job here and I purposely came here just to see you! They actually bought it!" said Jake.

"Oh, really? That's… sweet of you… to do that…" replied Kimiko, putting up a weak smile.

"What's wrong…? Did something bad happen?" asked Jake.

"Oh! Uh, no! Actually, nothing bad happened at all! You know what? How about you come for dinner around 7pm? Then I'll tell mum and the rest that you're here!" said Kimiko.

"That's an awesome idea! Well, see you at 7!" replied Jake, hugged Kimiko and left.

"Damn. bad timing." Muttered Kimiko and she hurried to the classroom.

Soon, it was time to change classes. While changing, Kimiko told Ayumi and Rika to meet her outside her classroom immediately after school because of Jake.

After school they met up and Kimiko told them everything.

"What ? Jake's here ?" asked Ayumi.

"And you invited him for dinner ?" said Rika.

"Yes! I didn't know he was coming! I swear!" replied Kimiko.

"Me and Rocky were planning that if we could go out and cycle around the city then we'll come back for dinner at OUR place." Said Rika.

"Oh, shit!" replied Kimiko.

"Well, simple. Cancel the whole thing?" asked Ayumi.

"No! We planned this since last two days okay?" said Rika.

"Then we'll bring them home for dinner." Replied Ayumi.

"No! You're nuts! No way! No no no no no !" said Kimiko.

"Why not? Then Jake gets to meet Colt and then they'll be friends!" said Ayumi.

"What do you think this is? A fairytale and they live happily ever after!" asked Kimiko.

Then Rocky, Colt, and Tum-Tum appeared.

"There you are! We've been searching for you guys high and low." Said Tum-Tum.

"What about center?" asked Ayumi.

Rocky and Rika laughed.

"I gotta go now. Chloe wants to meet me." Said Kimiko, after seeing Colt.

"I thought I just saw her going home?" asked Ayumi.

"Well… She wants me to meet her… At the… bus stop! Yeah, bus stop!" said Kimiko.

"Really? I thought you were heading home with us?" asked Rika.

"Well, I changed my mind!" said Kimiko.

Suddenly, Jake appeared.

"_Shit! Don't tell me that's Jake!" _thought Kimiko.

"Hey Kim! I was thinking of picking you up from school!" said Jake, hugging Kimiko.

"Who are you?" asked Tum-Tum.

"Oh, hi. I'm…"

Before Jake could finish, Kimiko finished him off, "Jake! Jake… Yeah… My… My… My… My…"

"Boyfriend…" continued Jake, looking at Kimiko.

"Oh, well… We gotta run now, right Jake? We're in a hurry!" said Kimiko.

"We are?" asked Jake.

"Of course, silly! Chop, chop!" said Kimiko.

Then they both left.

"SO, that's Jake?" asked Tum-Tum.

"Uh… Yeah." Replied Ayumi quietly.

"Well, don't you like him?" asked Tum-Tum.

"Uh…No." relied Ayumi again.

"Why not?" asked Rocky, looking at Colt.

"Well, maybe that's because we think that he's using Kim." Replied Rika.

"Using? What do you mean?" spoke Colt, finally.

"Well, before we moved in here… We saw Jake with… Another girl…" replied Ayumi.

"Then why didn't you just tell Kimiko?" asked Rocky.

"We did. But she didn't believe us. She's so stubborn." Replied Rika.

"Oh, well, c'mon, let's not brag the whole day about Kim and Jake!" said Tum-Tum and they headed home.

A/N: lol! So much for de suspense huh? Hope u guyz like tis one. Argh. Oh, ya! Sorry if its kinda short and stuff, cos I swear it feels like it was long when I was typing it… yeah… lol…


	9. Dinner Time!

**Chapter 9: Dinner Time**

"So, Jake. Did you tell your parents about your visit in California here?" asked Mrs. Blake.

"Oh… Uh, ya! I told them I'm getting… a job here… and at the same time… visiting friends… yeah…" replied Jake.

"More like girlfriends." Muttered Ayumi and Tum-Tum laughed.

"Did you choke on something, Ayumi?" asked Kimiko.

"Oh, no. Nothing at all…" replied Ayumi.

Colt was just looking down at his food and eating peacefully.

"_Why did I even agree to come here? I should be at home right now watching television!" _thought Colt.

"So, I've heard all of you are ninjas! That's cool." Said Jake.

"Yeah, we are. We started at the age of… I don't know… 5 or something…" Replied Rocky.

"Wow. That's really cool. And all I know is just bikes!" laughed Jake.

"I'm going to get a drink." Said Colt and went in the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to get a drink, too…" replied Kimiko.

"Well, ok! I'll follow you…" said Jake.

"Oh, Jake! Tell us how's our country there? Good, bad?" asked Rika, covering up for Kimiko.

Once Kimiko entered the kitchen, Colt was pouring his drink.

"Do you mind pouring for me?" asked Kimiko.

Colt just kept quiet but poured for her.

"What's wrong, Colt?" asked Kimiko.

"Nothing. Just a loss of appetite." Replied Colt avoiding her eyes.

"I don't think so it's just a loss of appetite. It's more than that. (Pause) Is it about just now? Listen, I'm sorry if I said anything mean, harsh, rude or whatever, okay? Please forgive me?" said Kimiko.

"No, its not." Replied Colt.

"Then what is it? (Pause) It's not Jake, is it?" asked Kimiko.

Colt ignored her and went back to the table.

Kimiko sighed.

"_Stubborn as ever…" _thought Kimiko and returned to the table. _"Like me I suppose._

"So, Kim, who you going with for the School Homecoming Dance?" asked Jake.

"How did you know about that?" asked Kimiko.

"Oh… Uh… I overheard your teacher said it in the classroom... Yeah… Anyway, who are you going with?" asked Jake again.

"No idea." Replied Kimiko, taking a sip from her drink.

"Well, how about going out with me?" asked Jake.

"Well, I wish I could but it's only for students in OUR school and unfortunately, you're not in my school… Sorry Jake… Maybe next time…" said Kimiko.

"I can always sneak in! Simple as that." asked Jake.

"Oh. (Looks at Rika and Ayumi) Okay. Fine with me…" said Kimiko.

"_He asked Kim out in front of me! Why can't he just go outside and do it! Damn it! What the hell is his problem?" _thought Colt. _"Wait, what the hell is MY problem? I'm acting like I'm so jealous about Jake going out with Kimiko! Yeah, right. I'm not jealous of them! Sheesh. Am I?" _

"_Why did he ask me now? What more in front Colt! WHY NOW! DAMMIT! GAH! I hate this!" _thought Kimiko.

Ayumi coughed.

Kimiko glared at her.

After dinner, Jake went home. While the six of them just sat in the living room watching television.

"I can't believe Jake asked you out like that! He's so not romantic." Said Ayumi.

"Well, say that to him." Replied Kimiko slouching on the couch.

"Seriously Kim, you should trust us! Ayumi and I saw him with another girl… Do you trust us more or do you trust him? The guy that you only knew for 3 months!" asked Rika.

"You know what? I can't stand this anymore. I'm going to sleep." Said Kimiko and ran up.

"Told you she wouldn't listen." Said Ayumi.

After a few minutes, Kimiko came down.

"Where are you going?" asked Rika.

"I'm going out to meet Jake. Won't be long." Said Kimiko and left.

Everyone was silent.

"When will she EVER learn?" asked Rika.


	10. Officially Dumped!

**Chapter 10: Dumped!**

Meanwhile, Kimiko went to Jake's house. But to her horror, she heard a girl's voice in the house.

"Can't believe you came all the way here just to see me!" said the girl.

"Well, of course! You think I came here to see that Kimberly girl? She's expired! I'm gonna dump her later… After the dance…!" replied Jake.

Kimiko was shocked.

She barged in the house.

"So, you're going to dump me huh?" said Kimiko.

"Kim! What are you doing here?" asked Jake.

"Who is she!" asked Kimiko.

"She's my… my… my…" said Jake but the girl cut her off.

"Girlfriend. Name's Dianne." Said the girl.

"So, you've been two-timing me? Alright, fine with me! Before you dump me, I dump you! This relationship is over!" replied Kimiko.

"Kim, wait! Listen! I can explain!" said Jake but Kimiko kicked his stomach, punched his face and made his nose bleed.

"Oh my god! Jakey! Are you alright?" asked Dianne. "You're going to pay!"

Before she could do anything to Kimiko, Kimiko punched her face, kicked her butt and slapped her face.

"One lesson to be learnt Jake. I don't let anyone dump me." Said Kimiko. "I dump them."

With that, Kimiko left the house.


	11. A Night With Colt

**Chapter 11: A night with Colt**

Then it was raining cats and dogs. Tears rolled down on her cheeks as she walked through the rain.

Yellowcard's 'Only One' plays in the background just to make the mood lighter.

Once she entered the house, she was soaking wet and still crying.

"Kim! What happened?" asked Mrs. Blake and everyone stood up and looked at her.

"Just got caught in the rain." Sobbed Kimiko and ran up the room avoiding everyone's eyes.

"It's definitely Jake." Said Rika quietly. "I'll go talk to her."

"It's okay. I'll go." Replied Colt and climbed the stairs.

He knocked on her door. But there was no response.

"Kim? Kim? Are you in there? Can I come in?" asked Colt but there were no response.

"Kim?" called out Colt.

In curiosity, he opened the door.

"Go away." Said Kimiko.

She was under the blanket on her bed.

"What happened?" asked Colt sitting on her bed.

"Go away. I don't want to talk about it." Said Kimiko.

"C'mon. Maybe I can help…" replied Colt.

"Well, maybe you'll make it even worse." Said Kimiko.

"Who knows? But you can't just stay in there you know. Talk it out, Kim. You'll feel better… Trust me…" replied Colt.

"_He's right. I bet he's happy I broke up with Jake. Did I just thought of that?" _Thought Kimiko.

She got out from her blanket and sat beside Colt.

"It's… It's… It's…" said Kimiko but Colt knew what she was going to say.

"Jake. I know. What did he do?" asked Colt.

"He… he… he…" said Kimiko but she cried.

"It's okay Kim… Just talk it out…" replied Colt.

"He cheated on me!" replied Kimiko.

"Ch… Cheated? (Pause) Well, now you know he's not worth it… He's just a jerk… a wimp… an ass… a jackass…" said Colt and Kimiko laughed a small one.

Colt was relieved to hear her laughed.

"What did… he… exactly do…? (Pause) He didn't hurt you, did he?" asked Colt.

Kimiko shook her head, "I went to his house and saw his 'another' girlfriend. He was two-timing me and I overheard their conversation… that… that… after the dance… he would dump me… so I barged in the house… and dumped him first before he could dump me… and kicked both of their asses…" said Kimiko, sobbing.

"Way to go! I mean, yeah… Hope that made you feel really better…" replied Colt, and Kimiko laughed.

Then there was silence.

Kimiko was staring into thin air.

"Do… you… need a hug?" asked Colt.

"_Holy crap! Why did that came out of my mouth?" _thought Colt.

Kimiko smiled and nodded her head.

Then Colt hugged her.

"Well… You can let me go now…" said Colt after a few seconds.

Kimiko laughed, "What if I say I don't want to let go?"

"Then I'll just have to stay here." Said Colt.

Then Kimiko fell asleep in Colt's arms.

Soon, the rest entered the room.

"Wow Colt. I'm impressed." Said Rika.

"Colt's blushing!" said Tum-Tum.

Colt rolled his eyes.

"Looks like you guys have to stay here for the night…" said Ayumi.


	12. Oh No

**Chapter 12: Oh no..**

The next morning, Kimiko woke up realizing she and Colt slept on the same bed. Colt woke up at the same timing too.

"So… Can you let me go now…?" asked Colt, groggily.

Kimiko laughed and let him go.

She got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Did you kiss her, Colt?" asked Tum-Tum putting his lips like he was going to kiss.

"Kissy Wissy!" said Ayumi and they laughed.

"Hey shut up… We're trying to sleep here…!" said Rocky.

"Oh, another couple! Kissy Wissy! You guys are pussies man…" said Tum-Tum.

Then Ayumi laughed.

Kimiko was the first one to get up and helped her mother prepare breakfast. Then she went back to her room, waking Rika and Rocky up.

"Hey Rika, Rocky. Get up, it's time for breakfast." Said Kimiko, doing her bed.

Then Rocky and Rika got up. They headed to the bathrooms, well, separately, duh.

And then they headed for the living room for breakfast.

Colt, Kimiko, Tum-Tum and Ayumi was already eating.

"So, where do you guys wanna go today?" asked Rika, sitting down.

"I was thinking of going shopping, actually. For the Homecoming Dance with Chloe. But if you guys wanna come along then it's fine with us." Said Kimiko taking a bite from her bread.

"Well, that'll be an awesome idea…" said Rika.

"Homecoming Dance? Oh, right." Said Tum-Tum.

"Don't tell us that we boys have to get something too?" asked Rocky.

"Up to you guys. Maybe you could go to the arcade while we girls get some clothes? How about that?" asked Kimiko.

"Fine with me." Said Colt.

"Ok then. Arcade it is." Replied Rocky.

"Well, if you guys wanna go out later, better remember to lock the door and bring your keys because I'm going to work right now. Oh, and since tomorrow will be Sunday, we're going to visit Aunt May tomorrow." Said Mrs. Blake, drinking her orange juice.

"Why are we visiting her? Besides, I can't go. I've got basketball practice." Said Kimiko.

"Basketball? I didn't know you joined basketball… Since when did you join basketball?" replied Mrs. Blake.

"Eversince she kicked Sheryl's ass." Said Ayumi, stuffing a lot of food in her mouth.

"Sheryl's ass? Who's Sheryl? Did you get into a fight, Kimiko?" asked Mrs. Blake.

"Fight? Oh…! Uh… No… Fight…? (Laughs) Why would I…?" asked Kimiko stepping on Ayumi's feet under the table.

"Aw!" screamed Ayumi.

"What's wrong, Yu?" asked Mrs. Blake.

"I mean… Wow! This is so delicious!" said Ayumi.

"It's bread, Ayumi." Continued Rika and the rest laughed.

"I love breads! Yeah…" replied Ayumi, glaring at Kimiko.

"Ok. Since Kim's got basketball practice, I just have to cancel it. Maybe we'll go to Aunt May's house on Monday after school then." Said Mrs. Blake.

"Monday is just great. Yeah. (Pause) Mum, won't you be late if you just stay here chatting with us?" asked Rika.

"Oh ya! Oh dear… I'll see you girls later… Take care and oh! Thanks for coming boys!" said Mrs. Blake.

"No problem." Said Rocky before Mrs. Blake left.

After breakfast, they cleaned the table and headed for the mall.

They got their bikes out and cycled.

"So, where's Chloe meeting you?" asked Colt.

"At the entrance of the mall. Right now. Bet she's waiting already." Said Kimiko.

Once they've reached there, they met up with Chloe and the girls headed for the dress store while the boys headed for the arcade.

Kimiko picked a baby blue dress, while Rika picked green and Ayumi chose a pink dress.

They tried it on and it suits them perfectly.

After trying on the dress, they bought it and met up with the boys at Burger King.

"I want a double cheeseburger, with extra cheese, a Mushroom Swiss Burger, with a Large Coke and Two Large Fries and an Apple Pie." Ordered Tum-Tum.

"Uh… Don't you think… it's too much… Tum?" asked Kimiko.

"Too much? It's too little actually! Hold on! (Turns to the counter girl) Make that two Mushroom Swiss, please." Replied Tum-Tum.

Kimiko was laughing.

"Are all Tum-Tum's like that?" she asked.

"Nah, only me!" said Tum-Tum.

After all the food was ready, they went back to their seats.

"Whoa! Tum-Tum…" said Colt but Kimiko cut him off.

"He can finish it." Replied Kimiko.

"Oookay…" replied Colt.

While they were eating, laughing and chatting, Jake suddenly appeared.

Kimiko was shocked. Among all the time she was enjoying, he had to appear now.

Everyone else turned to Jake.

"Hello Kimiko." Said Jake.

"What do you want?" asked Colt, standing up.

"Whoa, whoa. I just want to talk to Kimiko. In private. If you don't mind." Replied Jake.

"There's nothing else to talk about, Jake. It's all over." Said Kimiko.

"C'mon Kim! I want to talk about us… You know…" continued Jake.

"After all you've done? Not a chance, Jake." Replied Kimiko.

"Ok, listen… That girl in the house was my girlfriend… but I only used her! Please forgive me, Kim…" said Jake.

"So, that includes that you're two timing the both of us?" asked Kimiko.

"No, I'm not! Sheesh! You're acting like one bitchy slut!" replied Jake.

Then Colt gave him a hard punch in the nose.

Kimiko gasped.

"Jake, are you alright?" asked Kimiko walking over to him.

"Kimiko, he called you a slut! How can you even care about him!" asked Colt.

"Who says I cared for him? (Punches his nose again, and then kicks his dick) There's no I in slut… There's only a 'U'…" replied Kimiko.

"Way to go, Kim!" said Chloe.

"You… Little… Bitch!" continued Jake, as he got up and looks like he was going to punch Kimiko but Colt stopped him.

"You got to get pass me first before you hurt her." Said Colt.

"_Wow! I'm kind of proud to have a friend like Colt! Besides, he is really cute when he said the 'he called you a slut' part… Wait a minute… I'm NOT falling for him, right? NO way I'm falling for Colt…!" _thought Kimiko.

"You two are going to pay. I'm going to get my revenge!" said Jake, and left.

Tum-Tum and the rest clapped.

"Yay! Pretty impressive Colt, Kim! You two make a great couple!" said Tum-Tum.

Ayumi laughed.

Colt and Kimiko just blushed.

"Thanks… for standing up for me just now…" said Kimiko.

"No need to thank him, Kim! What are couples for!" asked Ayumi and they laughed.

"You guys talk too much…" said Colt, sitting down.

"Hurry up and finish your burger guys… Karate Kid is going to start in a few more minutes…" continued Rocky.

"Oh, no! I totally spaced about that! How am I going to finish all of these in time?" asked Tum-Tum.

"C'mon. You're Tum-Tum! Nothing is impossible ESPECIALLY when it comes to food." Replied Rika and laughed.

Once they reached home, they watched Karate Kid.

Soon enough, Mrs. Blake came home.

"How come you're home so early, Mum?" asked Rika.

Mrs. Blake was talking on her cellphone.

Then, the boys went home.

"Thanks for having us here again, guys!" said Rocky.

"No problem, what are neighbours for?" asked Kimiko.

"See you later!" said Tum-Tum and they left the house.

By then, Mrs. Blake hung up her cellphone.

"Guess what?" she asked.

"What?" said Rika and Kimiko and Ayumi looked at her.

"I just got promoted!" she replied.

"So?" asked Kimiko.

Then Mrs. Blake's cellphone rang again.

The girls was exhausted from the cycling and shopping at the mall so they went up to their room and rested.


	13. The Homecoming Dance Plans

**Chapter 13: The Homecoming Dance Plans**

Soon, it was the last day of the week. It was Friday afternoon and everyone was excited.

"So Natalie, who are you going with?" asked Kimiko, stuffing books in her locker.

"With you guys, duh. Who else?" asked Natalie.

"Oh, I thought you said you were going with some… guy…? Who works at Starbucks?" said Kimiko.

"Me? A guy who works at Starbucks? Kim, you got to be kidding me! I've got taste okay…" replied Natalie, twirling her hair.

"Yeah? What happened to your last 'blind' date? Turns out he doesn't look like Tom Cruise but more like some loser!" said Chloe, laughing.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Chloe. Well, it WAS a blind date after all. I was just… Blind at that moment!" replied Natalie.

"Right. Anyway, any of you going with any boys of whoever?" asked Chloe. "Kimberly?"

"No! Why would I?" said Kimiko.

"Oh… Didn't Jeffery ask you out…? Or was it Colt I heard last week?" asked Chloe, grinning.

"Shut up." Replied Kimiko, grabbing some books from her locker and blushing at the same time.

"Oh, look. Someone's blushing!" said Natalie.

"Joy." Muttered Kimiko.

Meanwhile, back in class.

"Hey Colt, didn't you ask Kimberly out for the Homecoming Dance…?" asked one of his friends, Daniel.

"No… Why should I?" asked Colt.

"C'mon, we all know you like her man!" said another friend of his, Devon.

"No, I don't!" replied Colt.

"Oh, really! So, you don't mind if I ask her out?" asked Devon.

"You ask her out? Are you serious? Since when do you like her?" asked Colt.

"Haha! Gotcha. I knew you got a thing for her!" said Devon.

"So, how about we ask for you if she wants to go to the dance with you?" asked Daniel.

"No thanks. I don't wish to embarrass myself in front of her!" said Colt.

"If you say so, Colt! But, you may never know what our minds are up to…" said Daniel

Then the bell rang. It was time for lunch.

"You know, it's really weird how boys always wait for girls to make that first move. Don't you think so?" asked Chloe.

"I never really realized that at all!" laughed Kimiko.

"You NEVER realize a thing, especially with the guy who's walking your way right now." Said Natalie.

"Walking my way?" asked Kimiko.

Colt then appeared.

"Hey, Kim." He said.

"Oh! Hi, Colt! What's up?" asked Kimiko.

"I was wondering if you've seen Rocky or Tum-Tum… I thought they might be with you or Rika and Ayumi." Said Colt.

"Oh, I was just heading to the cafeteria right now. I think they might be there." Replied Kimiko.

"Uh… I think I'm just going to find… Mr. Brown now! Yeah… Hey, Nat, you wanna tag along?" asked Chloe.

"Nah. I'm starving!" Replied Natalie.

"Nat… Oh, c'mon! I'll treat you to Starbucks later? I don't wanna walk alone… Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese…" said Chloe.

"Fine…" replied Natalie.

"But Mr. Brown's on MC." Said Colt.

"He is? Oh, then I'll just talk to… Mrs. Cayne! Yeah…" Chloe replied and they both hurriedly left leaving the two couples all alone. Well, not REALLY alone.

"You have… really… ODD friends…" said Colt.

"They're just nervous… for the Dance… Yeah…!" replied Kimiko.

"Oh, okay… Hey, you know Daniel? The one who sits with me in English class?" asked Colt.

"Yeah, what's up with him?" said Kimiko, drinking from the water cooler.

"He's going to the Dance with Natalie! And did you know that they're even dating?" said Colt.

Kimiko choked.

"Are you okay…?" asked Colt.

"Natalie! THAT Natalie which just past us by! My good friend, Natalie?" said Kimiko.

"Yeah." Replied Colt.

"Why that little witch… I didn't know they were dating!" said Kimiko.

"Well, now you know it!" replied Colt and they walked to the cafeteria.

Once they've reached the cafeteria, they headed to their usual table.

"Hey CK!" said Tum-Tum.

"CK? Who's CK?" asked Colt.

"CK? Colt and Kimiko? Short form. CK. Yeah." Replied Tum-Tum.

"Sounds more like… Choke…? Or Check? What-f. (Means Whatever for short form, suppose to be whateve, but don't think u'd understand!)" said Kimiko.

Colt laughed.

"So, Kim who you going to the homecoming Dance with?" asked Rika, sipping her drink.

"Chloe and Natalie. Well, maybe only Chloe." Said Kimiko, putting down her bag.

"I'm going to get some food now." Said Colt, and left.

"I mean, did any boy ask you out, yet?" asked Rika.

"No, why should they?" said Kimiko, grabbing Ayumi's jellybeans.

"Hey, that's MY jellybeans! And you took it without my permission! I'm so telling Mom!" said Ayumi.

"You're a pussy." Replied Kimiko.

"AM not!" said Ayumi.

"Okay, okay. You're not a pussy, Ayumi! Kim, seriously who are you going with?" asked Rika.

"No one!" replied Kimiko. "What's the big idea!"

"Well, then. How about going with Rocky's brother…?" grinned Rika.

"Tum-Tum! If it's fine with Ayumi that is." said Kimiko and laughed.

"Not Tum-Tum, you idiot! Colt!" said Rocky.

"Colt? Why should I go with him? Not as if I like him or something! Sheesh." replied Kimiko.

"_Yeah right! What if I like him? Whoa, whoa. Hold it sister. He's just a friend. Well, okay. A GOOD friend. No more. Right? GAH." _Thought Kimiko.

"Well, just go and ask him! He's not going with anyone! He rejected like… I don't know… 4 girls already? In one day!" said Rika.

"Whoa. (Pause) He's an ass." Replied Kimiko.

"Kimiko! C'mon, get serious!" said Rocky.

Suddenly, Sheryl appeared.

"Did I just heard Kimiko? Who the hell is that? What a horrible name." said Sheryl.

"What do you want?" asked Kimiko, standing up placing her palms on the table. "You want your ass spanked again? Oh, wait. Where's your boyfriend? Let me guess. Hid under his mother's armpit?"

"Very funny, Kimberly. Bet you didn't have a date for the Homecoming Dance!" said Sheryl.

"Who… who say so? I do." Replied Kimiko.

"Really? Hopefully not the nerd in our class!" said Sheryl, laughing.

"What about Darren? Hopefully not the stinky slut in our class!" continued Kimiko and laughed.

Rika covered her mouth and laughed.

"Ha-ha. So, who are you going with?" asked Sheryl, folding her arms.

"Why should I tell you?" asked Kimiko.

"Well, I don't know. I just wanna see if you have taste… Or not…!" replied Sheryl and laughed.

"Okay then… I'm… I'm… I'm… Going with… with… (Grabs Colt's arm and put round hers when he came back) with Jeffery!" said Kimiko.

There was silence.

"You can't be serious!" said Sheryl.

"Why can't I?" asked Kimiko.

"Because… because… Urgh! I'll just see you two losers at the Dance… Bet you two can't win the Compatible Couple Contest… I know Darren and I will! Chao losers!" replied Sheryl and left.

"Chao. Slut." Muttered Kimiko.

"Uh, Kim… You can let go my hand now." Said Colt.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" she replied and sat down, blushing.

"So, looks like Kim IS going with Colt, eh?" said Rika.

"_Fuck Sheryl._" Thought Kimiko. _"Well, kinda thankful though." _

"Well, if colt's okay with it, it's fine with me." Said Kimiko.

"I'm sure Colt has no rejections, right?" said Rocky.

"Oh, no. Not at all I guess. Since, we want to… kick… Sheryl's and Darren's ass… Again…!" said Colt.

"Ok, that's cool! Well, I gotta go now! Gonna copy Chloe's homework!" said Kimiko and left.

"Copy Chloe's homework? Sigh. She always love doing that!" continued Rika.

Once the bell rung, they hurried to their classrooms.

Kimiko's next class was English, with Mrs. Cayne.

Once she entered the classroom, everyone sat at their places, but Chloe continued talking with Kimiko.

"Miss. Chloe? Kimberly?" said Mrs. Cayne.

"Yeah?" asked Chloe realizing they shouldn't have talked.

"Next time… please respect the elderly… (Pause) Oh, and Kimberly… I would like you to change places with Daniel…" said Mrs. Cayne.

"What! Why?" replied Kimiko, seeing who was beside Daniel. To her horror, it was Colt.

"Well, time for a change Kimberly, if you don't mind. Now hurry. We've only got 50 minutes left!" said Mrs. Cayne and Kimiko hurriedly sat down back at her 'new' seat.

"Hey, new partner." Said Colt.

"Well, a pleasure to meet you, new partner." Replied Kimiko.

For the rest of the class, Kimiko had to admit that she enjoyed sitting with Colt who always makes her laugh.

"Can I ask you something, colt?" asked Kimiko.

"Yeah, what is it?" said Colt.

"Well, you know just now…? During lunch..?" continued Kimiko.

"Yeah… Why…?" said Colt.

"Well, I was actually wondering what Sheryl and Darren meant by the Compatible Couple contest whatever…" replied Kimiko.

"Oh, that. That's just nothing." Said Colt, writing down some notes.

"Oh, alright. I mean, what's with her asking me who I go to the dance with? Not as if my life is hers!" replied Kimiko.

"She's like that. So, you wanna take part in the Compatible Couple Contest?" asked Colt. "Then we'll kick Sheryl's and Darren's ass twice a day."

"But what if we lose?" asked Kimiko.

"Nothing happens." Replied Colt.

"Oh, alright then. Anything's fine with me. As long as it makes Sheryl and Darren pissed." Said Kimiko.

"You know… I tell you this, but make sure you keep it a secret…" continued Colt.

"Yeah, okay." Replied Kimiko.

"Sheryl actually liked me." Said Colt.

"Really !" asked Kimiko.

Colt nodded.

"No kidding! Are you serious? Then what happened?" laughed Kimiko.

"I never really liked her at all, cos she's a stuck-up bitch. So, she asked me out and kept disturbing me, then I told her straight in the face that I don't like her. Then Darren comes along, and they live happily, foolishly ever after." Replied Colt.

"Aw. You poor thing." Replied Kimiko.

"Nah, no need to sympathize me… I never liked her at all! That's like so gross… seriously…" said Colt.

"Oh, well. Then I pity Darren!" replied Kimiko.

Colt laughed.

Soon, the bell rang.

It was time to go home. And 3 hours later, time for the Dance.

Once the girls reached home, they started getting ready all of their stuffs.

"So, who are you going with?" asked Kimiko.

"Rocky." Replied Rika.

"Rocky ? Are you for sure ? Whoa…! This is really… Something!" said Kimiko.

Then Mrs. Blake entered the room.

"Hey, girls. All ready for the dance, eh?" she said.

"Well, yeah. Can't wait for the food there!" replied Ayumi.

"Is food always on your mind? (Pause) Well, besides Tum-Tum?" asked Kimiko.

"No! What about you ? Hey Mum, Kimiko likes Colt!" said Ayumi.

"Really? Well, then he is a good boy and stuff. I'll say okay then." Replied Mrs. Blake.

Rika laughed.

"Mum! What on earth are you thinking! We are just _FRIENDS_. And we're going to this dance together because we want to make Sheryl jealous and pissed!" replied Kimiko.

"Okay, wait a second young lady. Who _IS _this Sheryl anyway?" asked Mrs. Blake.

"A good friend. _REALLY _good." Replied Kimiko.

"Uh-huh… Anyway, by the time you girls reach home, I won't be home, alright? I'll be out visiting Aunt May… Maybe stay there for a day or two… but whatever the plan is, I'll call you… now, take care and don't get into trouble or I'll have to ground you three for a month… Without Ninja Training." said Mrs. Blake hugging them.

"Alright, alright. Don't worry!" replied Kimiko.

"Wow, Kimiko actually said that. I'm most worried of you. Trouble-maker. Alright, take care girls." Said Mrs. Blake and left.

Meanwhile, it was already 6pm.

"Hey, Kim. You coming with us?" asked Ayumi.

"I'm going with Chloe and the rest. I'll meet you guys there." Said Kimiko.

"Oh, alright then. See ya!" replied Ayumi and they both left.

After a few minutes, Chloe, and a few of her friends, Christine, Isabel and Chelsea were outside waiting for Kimiko.

Kimiko immediately went out of the house, locked the door and walked to the school.

"Hey, where's Natalie?" asked Kimiko.

"Guess who she went with?" said Christine.

"Don't tell me. Daniel?" asked Kimiko.

"Bingo." Replied Christine.

"Wow, what a really cute couple." Said Kimiko and they laughed


	14. The Homecoming Dance

**Chapter 14: The Homecoming Dance**

Once they reached the school gym, well, since it IS held there, there were lots of students and teachers already, dancing away. And Mariah Carey's 'It's Like That' starts to play.

"Hey, I'm going to search for Jeffery right now. So, I'll see you guys later alright?" said Kimiko.

"Okay, Kim. Just don't get lost!" replied Chloe and they left.

Kimiko was searching for Colt, but instead, she found Sheryl and Darren.

"Wow. You look beautiful, Kimberly. Not." Said Sheryl and Darren laughed.

"Let me guess. I thought I just saw your grandma wearing that dress yesterday? Wow, it really suits you too. Like grandma like granddaughter, huh?" asked Kimiko.

"I agree with her." Said a voice behind her.

"You're going to pay, Blake." She replied, rolling her eyes and walked away with Darren.

"She's really asking for it." Said Kimiko and turned around to the voice behind her.

"Colt? (Pause) You look… look… awesome!" said Kimiko.

"You… look… be… beau… beautiful! In that dress!" replied Colt and they laughed.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Kimiko.

"I don't know, I thought you had one?" said Colt.

"But I thought you're the one who had one?" asked Kimiko.

"Well, too bad I don't!" said Colt.

"Well, too bad I don't either!" replied Kimiko and they laughed.

Kimiko realized she was blushing.

"_Why are my cheeks feeling… hot…? Well, I admit. Colt really look awesome tonight… actually more of dashing, and handsome in that tux. Haha!" _thought Kimiko.

"So… you want a drink or something…? I could get it for you?" said Colt.

"Well, a drink would be nice. Oh, I think I just spotted Rika and the rest. I'll be over there with them." Said Kimiko.

Once Kimiko reached there, she took a seat next to Ayumi.

"Hey guys!" said Kimiko.

"Hey, where's your D-A-T-E?" asked Tum-Tum.

"Getting a drink for me. Wow, Tum-Tum. You look cute." Said Kimiko.

Then Colt appeared and took a seat next to Kimiko.

"Here's your drink." Said Colt.

"Thanks." Replied Kimiko.

Then a song started playing.

"Hey, Ayumi! You wanna dance?" asked Tum-Tum.

"I thought you never asked!" replied Ayumi and they danced.

Kimiko and the rest laughed at Ayumi and Tum-Tum.

Rocky nudged Colt's elbow, that was a sign of asking Kimiko to dance.

Colt stepped on Rocky's feet, a sign of no way.

"Hey, Rika, you want to dance?" asked Rocky.

"Alright!" replied Rika, and they went to the dancefloor.

"You… wanna… dance…?" asked Colt, scratching his head.

"Uh, sure!" replied Kimiko.

"_Gee, what took him so long…" _thought Kimiko.

"_Phew… That wasn't hard as I thought…_" thought Colt.

Once they've reached the dance floor, a slow song started to appear.

Everyone was puzzled.

One minute it was a fast song, and then a slow song.

Colt and kimiko laughed.

"Any idea what happened?" asked Kimiko.

"No, but who cares? Let's dance." Replied Colt.

Meanwhile, the DJ was… well…

"You two better give me 5 bucks for this." Said the DJ.

"Sheesh. You're a money face!" said Natalie and Daniel.

Yup, it was Natalie and Daniel's idea of changing to a slow song once Colt and Kimiko stepped on the dance floor.

Colt placed his hand on Kimiko's waist, while Kimiko placed hers on Colt's shoulders.

_**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  
**_

They were both staring in each other's eyes. Suddenly, someone accidentally pushed Colt which made both of them closer.

_  
**Chorus:  
I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life**_

Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my Survival, You're my Living Proof  
My love is alive and not dead   
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips   
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above  


"Sorry." Muttered Colt.

_  
**I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life  
**  
**I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said  
**_

"It's … okay…" replied Kimiko.

_  
**I'll Be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll Be love suicide  
I'll Be better when I'm older  
I'll Be the greatest fan of your life… **_

As the song finished, Kimiko let her hands go, while Colt did the same thing too.

Then suddenly, Chloe came and said, "I'm sure glad to see you, Kim! You wouldn't believe who I saw!"

"Who?" asked Kimiko with a frown.

"Jake!" replied Chloe.

"Jake?" said Colt and Kimiko together.

"Yes!" replied Chloe.

"Alright… I think I know just the plan…" said Kimiko and she and Colt left the school.

Then they saw Jake with Dianne.

"How dare he come…" muttered Kimiko.

Then Kimiko turned to Colt and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"If you still want to dance… we can go in…" said Colt.

Kimiko laughed.

"No, silly! You see, Jake will be walking past us. And Sheryl too, well with Darren. I can see them from here." Replied Kimiko.

"Yeah, so…?" asked Colt.

"Here they come." Said Kimiko.

"Wait…" said Colt but Kimiko cut him off with a kiss.

After a few seconds, they opened their eyes and stopped the kiss.

Kimiko looked behind Colt and said, "We totally aced! I bet…"

Before Kimiko could finish, Colt kissed her again.

After a few seconds, they finished the kiss.

"I'm… I'm… Sorry…" said Colt.

Kimiko bit her lip.

"Uh… It's okay… Well, let's… go back… in…" said Kimiko.

"Yeah… sure…" replied Colt.

Meanwhile, once they got back in the school gym, Colt and Kimiko returned to their seats.

"Where did you two disappear to?" asked Rocky.

"Oh… We… We…" said Kimiko but had no idea what to say.

"We went out! For… for… fresh air!" replied Colt.

"Fresh air! Yeah, fresh air!" said Kimiko, putting on a fake smile.

"Oookay…" said Rika.

"Is anyone here besides me starving?" asked Tum-Tum.

"Me!" replied Ayumi.

"Well, then let's get some food!" said Tum-Tum.

"Oh, alright. Later peeps!" replied Ayumi.

Suddenly, they heard a thunder.

Most of the girls screamed.

"Oh, great! It's raining! How are we going to get home?" asked Rika.

"Walk through the rain? Duh!" replied Kimiko.

Rika looked at her sarcastically.

"Then we're going to get wet." Replied Rika.

"What's wrong with getting wet..?" asked Kimiko.

"Not in a dress, stupid!" replied Rika.

"Well, you take a cab home then. I'm walking in the rain." Said Kimiko.

"Suits yourself." Replied Rika.

Then Jake appeared with Dianne clinging onto his arm.

"What do you want?" asked Colt.

"You're always disturbing us. Can't you just get lost and mind your own business?" asked Rocky.

"I was just asking for Kimiko." Said Jake.

"She's not in the mood." Replied Colt.

Kimiko folded her arms and avoided Jake and Dianne.

"Really? How would you know? You're not her boyfriend." asked Jake.

"What if I say he is?" said Kimiko.

"He is!" asked Rocky and Rika together.

"Well, then. Good for you. We both saw you two kissing outside just now. How sweet…" replied Dianne, giving a puppy face and they left.

"Kissing?" said Rocky.

"When did you two kiss!" asked Rika.

Kimiko and Colt looked at each other then looked down.

"We… did it… because… because… of Sheryl… and… Jake…" replied Kimiko, biting her lip.

"What do they have to do with your love life?" asked Rocky.

"No!" said Colt and Kimiko together at the same time.

"I mean… we're not… in love… or anything… we just wanted… to make both of them… jealous…" replied Colt.

"Jealous? So, you both kissed not because you two like each other or anything?" asked Rika.

"Yeah…" replied Kimiko.

"And I actually thought that you two liked each other very much." Replied Rocky.

Soon after, it was time for the school to present the Compatible Couple.

"3rd place…! Darren Thomas and Sheryl Collins!" said Mr. Romano, giving them a trophy.

"3rd? 3rd? I never got a 3rd in my whole life!" replied Sheryl.

"Chill, babe! At least we've got 3rd!" replied Darren.

"Wow, no wonder they won the trophy. They look… like the evil couple…" replied Kimiko.

"You got that right." Replied Colt.

"2nd place…! Jeffery Douglass and Kimberly Blake…!" said Mr. Romano.

"I was actually expecting first for both of them." Said Natalie.

"Me too." Sighed Daniel.

"What… what…!" said Colt.

"No… no.. way… I think there've been a mistake!" replied Kimiko.

"Just go get the trophy!" said Rocky and they both hurried to the stage and took the trophy.

"They got 2nd, and we got 3rd? DAAAAAAAARRRRRREEEEEEEEENNN!" screamed Sheryl.

"Now… First place! The moment you've all been waiting for…!" Mr. Romano said. "Daniel Waters and Natalie Scott!"

Daniel and Natalie was shocked.

Chloe and her gang all cheered for Natalie and Daniel.

After they received the trophy, Mr. Romano said, "Now that we've done the Couple Contest, I want to thank all of you for coming down here for the Dance as this is the last day of school. Now, let's boogey one last song! And then we'll call it a night!"

Then the whole school cheered as a song appeared.

"You… want to dance…?" asked Colt.

Kimiko laughed, "Absolutely."

_**Here's a story of a girl**_

_**Livin' in a lonely world**_

_**She also had a secret crush**_

_**A little boy who talks to much**_

_**And I'm standin in the crowd**_

_**And when you smile i check you out**_

_**But you don't even know my name**_

_**You're too busy playin games**_

_**And I want you to know**_

_**If you lose your way, **_

_**I won't let you go**_

_**CHORUS**_

**_If I cut my hair_**

**_If I change my clothes_**

_**Will you notice me?**_

**_If I bite my lip_**

**_If I say hello_**

_**Will you notice me?**_

_**What's it gonna take for you to see**_

_**To get you to notice me**_

_**Got your head up in the clouds**_

_**Tell me when you're comin down**_

_**I don't mean to sink your ship**_

_**It's not about the scholarship**_

_**And all my friends who follow you**_

_**They tell you things that **_

_**just ain't true**_

_**I'm the girl you havnt seen**_

_**I'm the one you really need**_

_**And oh, dont get me wrong**_

_**You better make your move**_

_**before the moments gone **_

_**CHORUS**_

_**I'm not like the rest**_

_**I just dont care if you're the best**_

_**You see its all the same to me**_

_**Just be who you are with me**_

_**oh, its all the same to me**_

**_And oh, don't get me wrong_**

_**You better make your move**_

**_Before the moments gone…_**


	15. A Night With Colt Again

**Chapter 15: Walking In Rain**

"Well then, I'll see you guys at home!" said Kimiko.

"Okay, if you catch a flu, its not my problem…" replied Rika, and they left.

"Aren't you going with them, Colt?" asked Kimiko.

"Nah… I'll walk with you… it's been long since I walked in the rain…" replied Colt.

"_Yeah right! You just made up an excuse just because you want to be alone with her! Hah! Jeffery Douglass, you'll never fool Jeffery Douglass…!" _thought Colt and shook his head.

"Did you say something?" asked Kimiko.

"Oh, no! Nothing… c'mon, let's go." Said Colt and they walked slowly in the rain.

Kimiko sneezed.

"Well, still think it's a good idea to walk in the rain?" asked Colt, pushing his hair back.

"Maybe still not so bad…" replied Kimiko, laughing.

Kimiko sneezed again.

Colt took of his coat and placed it over on Kimiko's shoulders.

"Thanks… You sure you'll be okay in that…?" asked kimiko.

"Yeah… I'll be alright…" replied Colt.

Kimiko punched Colt's arm playfully.

Colt punched her arm back playfully.

"Hey…" said Kimiko.

"Hey back…" replied Colt.

Kimiko laughed.

Once they reached their neighbourhood, Colt walked Kimiko to her house.

"Well… Thanks for walking in the rain with me… I really owe you one…" she replied.

At that moment, they were close to each other's face.

Then it happened again.

After the kiss, Kimiko asked softly, "How many times did that happen?"

"I don't know… I lost count…" replied Colt, smiling.

"Goodnight… And thanks… for everything…" said Kimiko and went in.

Colt smiled back and left.

Kimiko was grinning from ear to ear once she entered the house.

"Someone's in a good mood…" said Ayumi.

"Shut up…" replied Kimiko.

"Wow, nice coat." Said Rika.

"Oh, shoot! It's Colt's… I must have been really dreamy at that moment…" replied Kimiko.

"What's up with her…? I never seen her… so… normal…!" said Ayumi, licking her lollipop.

"Shut up, squirt." Said Kimiko.

"Good to have you back, sister." Replied Ayumi.

Kimiko looked at her sarcastically.

"Whatever." She muttered.

"You better go bath now. You're soaking wet like hell." Said Rika.

"Alright, I'm going already…" replied Kimiko.

She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Stop smiling already! You're freaking me out…" said Ayumi.

"Shut up…" replied Kimiko and went to bath.

After bathing, she washed Colt's coat in the washing machine.

"It should be ready by tomorrow…" said Kimiko and went to sleep.


	16. Nothing's Wrong With Me

**Chapter 16: Nothing's Wrong With Me**

The next day, Mrs. Blake was shocked to see a coat in the washing machine.

She entered the girls room and asked whose coat it was but the girls was asleep.

"Ladies, may I know whose coat this belongs to?" asked Mrs. Blake.

The 3 girls were snoring.

"Colt…" muttered Kimiko.

"Who?" asked Mrs. Blake.

"Colt…" muttered Kimiko again.

"Who?" asked Mrs. Blake.

"Colt! Can you just let me go to sleep now?" said Kimiko turning to the other side of her bed.

"Oh, Colt! Why didn't you just say so? Sheesh." Said Mrs. Blake and left the room.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you…" muttered Kimiko and went back to sleep.

After a few hours, the girls woke up and they straightaway went to bath.

Soon, they headed for the living room for breakfast.

"So, when are you going to return Colt's his coat?" said Mrs. Blake.

Kimiko was daydreaming.

"Kimiko? Kimiko?" Mrs. Blake called out.

"Kimiko!" screamed Ayumi into Kimiko's ears.

"Ow! What did you do that for, squirt!" asked Kimiko, rubbing her ears.

"Mum's talking to you. You were building sandcastles in thin air, stupid." Said Ayumi.

"Oh, what did you say, Mum?" asked Kimiko.

"I said, when are you going to return Colt's coat?" said Mrs. Blake.

"Wow. Colt's coat. It kinda rhymes." Continued Ayumi, chewing her bread.

"Shut up, Ayumi." Said Rika.

"Oh, soon I suppose." Replied Kimiko.

"Alright then. I'm off to work now." Said Mrs. Blake.

"On a Saturday? C'mon Mum… You gotta learn how to chill…" replied Rika.

"How can I chill when I have three mega trouble makers at home?" asked Mrs. Blake, kissing each of their foreheads and then she left.

Soon after, Kimiko got up and grabbed Colt's coat.

"Where are you going?" asked Ayumi.

"Giving this back to Colt." Replied Kimiko and left.

She walked to Mrs. Douglass house, and rang the doorbell.

Meanwhile, inside…

"Rocky, get the door!" said Tum-Tum, playing the playstation.

"Colt, get the door!" replied Rocky, who was on the phone.

"Why is it always me? I'm watching tv right now! And it's a Ninja movie!" said Colt.

"C'mon, Colt! Go get it! You're the nearest to the door!" said Tum-Tum.

Colt screamed, "Fine! I'll go get it!"

He opened the door, but didn't turn to Kimiko, but instead he was shouting back at his brothers.

"See, I opened the door! Whoopee for me! Bet it's just the postman…" screamed Colt.

"Well, the post woman here wants to deliver this coat to Mr. Jeffery Douglass." said Kimiko.

"Oh…! Kimiko… what… what… are you… doing… here?" asked Colt.

Kimiko laughed.

"I'm here… to return your coat…"said Kimiko, handing him his coat.

"Oh, right! I forgot about that." Replied Colt.

"Well, guess I'll be going now!" said Kimiko.

"Going? Going where?" asked Colt.

"London." Replied Kimiko sarcastically.

"Oh! Home! Right!" said Colt, blushing.

"Well then, see ya!" continued Kimiko.

"Hey Kimiko! Wanna come in? Mum just bought me the new Super Mario Version! Wanna try?" asked Tum-Tum.

"I wish I could, Tum… But I can't… Rika and Ayumi is expecting me back home, and I have to help them clean the house, do chores and stuff… Sucks though…" replied Kimiko.

"Oh, man. How about coming for dinner?" asked Tum-Tum. "Colt's cooking for tonight!"

"Colt's cooking?" said Kimiko.

"Am not!" replied Colt.

Kimiko laughed, "Well, thanks for inviting me though. But our Mum's taking us for pizza later on…"

"Oh, bummer." Muttered Colt.

"What?" asked Kimiko.

"I mean… Wow! Must be fun!" replied Colt.

"Yeah… It is… Well, see you guys later!" said Kimiko and left.

"Bye Kimiko!" replied Tum-Tum.

Once Kimiko reached her house, she helped her sisters clean the house.

After that, they watched tv, did ninja training and stuff while waiting for their mother to return home.

Soon, their mother came home.

"Mum, you're late. And I'm starving! Can we please hurry?" asked Ayumi.

"Oh, sorry. My boss just told me some great news! But I'll tell you all later. C'mon, let's go for pizza!" replied Mrs. Blake and they ran out of the house.

Once they've reached there, Mrs. Blake ordered for them pizza and chatted while eating.

"So, what's the great news, Mum?" asked Rika.

"Well… I got promoted…!" said Mrs. Blake.

"Wow! That's… good…! Right…?" asked Ayumi.

"Duh!" said Kimiko.

"Anyway, besides that! My boss just allowed me to live at Australia for a few years till I get my project and some work done! Isn't that awesome!" continued Mrs. Blake.

"Oh… Then we're going to miss you, Mum!" said Kimiko.

"No… no… no… You see, you're coming along too!" replied Mrs. Blake, finishing her last pizza.


	17. Baaaaad Daaaay

**Chapter 17: Bad Day **

"That means… we're moving out?" asked Rika.

"Yeah! Isn't that awesome! Australia… My dream has finally come true…" said Mrs. Blake.

"No, Mum! I'm not going to Australia!" said Kimiko.

"No way! I'm not leaving!" replied Ayumi.

"C'mon girls… Don't disappoint me…" said Mrs. Blake.

"When are we leaving?" asked Kimiko.

"Next Wednesday…" replied Mrs. Blake.

"WHAT? Wednesday! _NEXT_ Wednesday?" asked Kimiko.

Mrs. Blake nodded.

"No! No! No, we can't! That's too early, Mum!" replied Kimiko.

"I know this is a hard decision for all of you… But we've got no other choice…" said Mrs. Blake.

Then Mrs. Blake's cellphone rang.

"I'll be right back." Said Mrs. Blake and left.

"You know, Mum's right…" said Rika.

"But we can't just leave here! We just got here! And besides, what are going to say to Rocky, Colt and Tum!" asked Kimiko.

"But Mum has been working really hard to get this opportunity… We can't let her down… We must go… She's done everything for us, and now we repay her by going with her to Australia, okay?" said Rika.

"No, it's not okay." Muttered Ayumi.

"C'mon, Ayumi… We'll make new friends there, trust me…" said Rika.

"But no one like Tum-Tum." Replied Ayumi.

Rika hugged her.

The three girls was on the verge of breaking down.

After Mrs. Blake returned, she went to settle the bill and they left.

Once they've reached home, the three girls lock themselves in their room.

"So, what are we going to tell the boys?" asked Kimiko.

"We'll just tell them that we're leaving for Australia. Better if we say now." Said Rika.

"So, we're going to their house to tell them the news?" asked Ayumi.

"I think it's better if we just call them on the phone." Said Rika.

Everyone nodded.

Rika picked up the phone and dialed the boy's number.

Rocky was the one who picked it up.

"Hey… Rocky…" said Rika.

"Oh, hey Rika! What's up?" asked Rocky.

"I… I… I've got something… to tell you… well, in fact… we all have something to tell you guys…" said Rika.

"Really? Well, sorry, but we're not really free right now. (Pause) Tum-Tum! Get your feet off my desk!" screamed Rocky.

"Rocky… listen… it's…"

Before Rika could finish, Rocky started arguing with Tum-Tum.

"Sorry, Rika! Gotta go! Tum-Tum's being annoying, as usual!" said Rocky and hung up.

"Was Tum-Tum bothering him?" asked Ayumi.

Rika nodded.

"I knew it." Replied Ayumi.

Kimiko was lying on her bed, thinking what would happen to her life.

"_No more ninja training, no more Chloe, Natalie, Christine, no more Rocky, no more Tum-Tum… and… no more Colt…" _thought Kimiko and started crying and covered her face with a pillow.

"This is going to be harder than I thought…" said Rika.

Soon after, they went to sleep as it was getting quite late.

The next day, the girls woke up with no appetite for breakfast.

"Girls, aren't you hungry? I've prepared for your favourite. Pancakes! Mmm… Yummy…" said Mrs. Blake.

"Thanks Mum… But we're not hungry…" replied Ayumi.

"Not hungry? That's the first time my Ayumi said that." Said Mrs. Blake.

The three girls just laid down on the couch with the television on but no one was watching at all.

Mrs. Blake sighed.

Then the doorbell rang.

It was Rocky, Colt and Tum-Tum.

"Good morning, boys." Said Mrs. Blake.

"Good morning Mrs. Blake. We were wondering if we could talk to the girls." Replied Colt.

"Uh… Yeah! Sure, come on in!" said Mrs. Blake.

She turned around and told the girls that the three boys were here.

"Hey, Rika! What was it that you want to tell me yesterday?" asked Rocky.

The three girls kept quiet.

"Hellooo? Anyone home?" asked Tum-Tum.

"I think this is a bad time, boys… I'll tell the girls that you three came…" said Mrs. Blake.

"Oh, alright then…" replied Rocky, and they left.

"Girls, why don't you go up and start packing…? We have 3 more days…" said Mrs. Blake and the girls went up to their room with a sad face.

"I think I'm going out for a while…" said Kimiko.

"Me too…" continued Ayumi.

"Count me in…" said Rika and the three of them left.

They headed for the nearest playground and just sat there.

Then, the boys appeared.

"Hey girls!" said Rocky.

"Oh great." Muttered Rika.

"Hi." Replied Kimiko, who was swinging herself slowly and looking down at the sand.

"What's wrong, Kimiko?" asked Colt.

Kimiko sighed.

"We've got something to tell you guys…" said Rika.

"Really! We also have something to tell you guys!" replied Tum-Tum.

"Oh, you first then." Said Ayumi.

"Well, grandpa said that ninja training will be held next week! Isn't that great! And we can practice ninja together!" replied Rocky.

"Yeah, and he prepared for us some find-the-treasure thingy in the forest!" said Colt.

"But…" continued Rika but the boys cut her off.

"Yeah! And we'll have to cook everyday for grandpa since there's 6 of us! And…" said Tum-Tum but Kimiko started shouting.

"Don't you get it? We're moving out!" she screamed.

"Well, duh! We're moving out to grandpa's cabin!" said Colt.

"Really? Well that's really great news! But why do you think we have sad faces right now!" asked Kimiko.

Everyone was silent.

"What? You're kidding right?" asked Rocky.

"What, Rocky?" said Colt and Tum-Tum.

"They're moving out of this country!" replied Rocky.

"What? You're… you're kidding… right…?" asked Colt.

"I wish I was." Said Kimiko.

"But why? Don't you like it here?" asked Tum-Tum.

"We love it here! But… it's our Mum… we have to respect her decision…" said Ayumi.

"When are you guys leaving…?" asked Rocky.

"This Wednesday…" replied Rika.

Kimiko sighed, got up and ran home.

"_It all happened too fast…" _thought Colt.

The next two days, the girls were packing their stuffs, and they weren't on talking terms with the boys.

The boys were too shocked about their leaving-the-country thing.

Soon, it was Wednesday. Their flight was at 6pm, and it was 3 more hours to go.

"I'm going to call Rocky." Said Rika.

She picked up the phone and dialed his number, but no picked up the phone.

Ayumi started crying.

"C'mon, Ayumi… Stop crying, please…" said Kimiko, hugging her.

Then they heard Mrs. Blake shouting for them.

"Girls, hurry downstairs! We're going to miss the flight if we don't hurry!" said Mrs. Blake and the girls walked slowly with fake smiles on their faces.

"Ready to go?" asked Mrs. Blake in the car.

The three girls nodded. They turned around and look at their house for the last time then they went in the cab and the taxi driver brought them to the airport.


	18. Goodbye

**Chapter 18: Goodbye**

"Have you seen them anywhere? They should be here by now…" said Rika, looking at her watch.

"We only have 20 more minutes! Oh, man…" said Kimiko.

Soon, they heard their voices. Mr. Mori was with them. Chloe and the rest was also there.

"Sorry, we're late!" said Rocky.

"It's okay… Glad you guys could make it." Replied Rika, smiling.

Rocky handed Rika a present.

"It's the least I could do… I'm really going to miss you…" said Rocky.

"Oh, thank you so much Rocky! I'm going to miss you too!" replied Rika and hugged him.

"Where's Colt?" asked Kimiko.

"He… uh… didn't want to see you guys off…" replied Daniel.

"Oh… Alright then…" said Kimiko.

They said their goodbyes, and hugged everyone.

"Thanks for everything, Chloe. You've been there for me and stuff, I really am grateful for having you as a friend. As a best friend." Said Kimiko and hugged Chloe and the rest.

"Be good girls. And don't get into trouble! And continue your ninja training…" said Mr. Mori.

"We will, Mr. Mori." Replied Ayumi and they went in the immigration station, or whatever it is called. (A/N: I've no idea!)

Kimiko looked behind just incase Colt was there, but he wasn't.

Meanwhile, Colt was lying down on his bed, staring at the trophy he and Kimiko won for the Compatible Couple Contest. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" greeted Colt in a heavy voice.

It was Daniel.

"Hey, Colt! Where are you man?" asked Daniel.

"Home. What is it?" said Colt.

"Home? Colt, you're so useless! Kimiko's right here, and she's going to leave soon! Without even saying goodbye from you! Do you know how she felt when she didn't see you here?" asked Daniel.

"Not as if she care." Said Colt.

"Don't be stupid, stupid! Just… move your ass and come to the airport NOW!" said Daniel and hung up.

Colt thought, _"Well, maybe he's right… I should go… But then what's the point of going? I'll just cry and everyone will make me think I'm a baby! Sheesh." _

Soon, everyone watched them placing their suitcase in some roll thingy. (A/N: Forgive me, I suck at these kind of airport stuffs)

Then Colt appeared.

"What took you so long? They're going in soon!" said Rocky.

"Sorry, it's a long story. Where's Kimiko?" asked Colt.

"Inside." Replied Chloe. "Don't think you can get her attention. Her back is facing us, and we cant even scream through this thing. Well, just hope that she turns back."

And yeah, she turned back.

"Colt?" muttered Kimiko, smiling.

"Go see him. We'll wait here." Said Mrs. Blake.

"But the flight…" said Kimiko.

"Well, we have a few more minutes… Now, just go and hurry…" replied Mrs. Blake.

Kimiko thanked her Mum and ran over.

"What is she doing?" asked Tum-Tum.

"Obviously, running." Said Natalie.

"Well, yeah. But why?" asked Tum-Tum.

"Running to his Romeo!" replied Chloe.

Colt went to the entrance and waited for Kimiko.

"Kim! I'm so sorry!" said Colt.

Kimiko immediately hugged Colt.

"What took you so long?" asked Kimiko, punching his hand playfully.

"Sorry… I…" said Colt, but Kimiko cut him off.

"Can't talk. I can't stay any longer. I have to go. (Takes off her friendship band) Keep this." Said Kimiko.

"What? But this is your friendship band, and it is your favourite one!" said Colt.

"Well, now you keep it. Just don't throw it, or whatever! Or else I swear I'm going to kill you!" replied Kimiko.

Colt laughed. Then he took out his friendship band and gave it to her.

"Same goes here!" said Colt and hugged her again. "I've actually… got… something to confess…"

"What?" asked Kimiko.

"I… I… I…" said Colt but he was too late.

There was an announcement saying people whose flight heads to Australia have to check in now.

"Oh, sorry, Colt. I gotta go! Thanks for everything. You're the best." Said Kimiko, kissing him on the cheeks.

"Oh, and remember you told me that you really owed me one? Please come back. That's all I'm asking." Said Colt.

Kimiko smiled and ran back to her Mum.

"It's going to be a new year without her…" said Colt as she watched Kimiko leave.

**A/N: yay! It's the end of this fanfic! Kekeke… well, don't worry. Look out for the 2nd version aites! Well, peace everyone. And take care my fellow readers! Smuacks.**


End file.
